Duped
Duped is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The Forever Knights try to invade the museum using an alien paramilitary tank, but they're interrupted by Ben as Rath. Gwen calls Rath and tells him that he's missing Julie's tennis game. Rath sees the Forever Knights running away, gets angry, and tears apart their tank, then heads to the stadium for Julie's game. When Julie is about to begin her match, Ben shows up and draws attention to himself, blowing her concentration in the process. Julie and Gwen get mad at Ben for showing up late. Kevin wants to investigate why the Forever Knights tried to rob the museum, but Gwen disagrees on going, stating that they're probably stealing some tech to rule the Earth. Ben also wants to catch the Sumo Slammers movie, but Gwen tells him not to. She tells Ben he can't be in two places at once. Ben then comes up with a plan and transforms into Echo Echo and splits into three, then turns back and this time there are "three Bens". One of them is the "logical" Ben, the second is the "sensitive" Ben, and the third is the "arrogant" Ben. However, he doesn't know this. The logical Ben goes to the Sumo Slammers 3-D movie, the sensitive Ben goes with Kevin to investigate the Forever Knights robbery, and the immature Ben stays to watch Julie's match. Meanwhile, the Forever Knights, and their king Urian find a shortcut to the museum to claim ultimate power. Unfortunately, immature Ben keeps embarrassing Julie, much to the annoyance of her and Gwen, sensitive Ben keeps annoying Kevin by blabbing about feelings, personal issues, and tight subjects. Kevin then has it when he was talking how Gwen and him are together and Ben telling him since that his cousin and says that they might become a family. Eventually Kevin says, "BEN, you've always been kinda girly, but today, you're CREEPING ME OUT!!!!" but the logical Ben is having a good time at the movies or at least so far. Kevin and sensitive Ben fall into the basement of the museum and meet Urian and his Forever Knights. Urian makes his minions fight sensitive Ben and Kevin, where he's still annoying Kevin due to his personality, e.g. he says to Urian,"Excuse me, sir, but the signs clearly say do not touch the exhibits (holding up the sign)". They knock Urian's minions out and find out that he's after a suit of Toltech Battle Armor, which he uses to attempt to kill sensitive Ben and Kevin. This is sensitive Ben's fault, because he stalled Kevin, saying that enemies were people, too, while Urian assembles the Aztec alien battle armor. The sensitive Ben calls logical and immature Ben for backup. The two Bens hurry to the museum to help sensitive Ben and Kevin. When Kevin sees all three Bens, he responds with," If I wasn't running for my life, I'd demand an explanation!" Sensitive Ben and logical Ben try to explain, but at the end, immature Ben cuts them off by saying, to Kevin "What's it to you?" and Kevin repeats that he's running for his life. Then, all three Bens change into Big Chill, Murk Upchuck, and Cannonbolt to fight Urian, but fail due to their weaknesses, differences, and their confusion (Cannonbolt slips on Murk Upchuck's slime while Murk Upchuck gets frozen by Big Chill). So all the Bens change into Echo Echo, and go back into one Ben. Ben uses Lodestar to finally stop Urian. Even though Julie won the tournament, she was upset at Ben thanks to his arrogant clone embarrassing her. She kindly asks Ben to make it up for her by taking her to see the Sumo Slammers 3-D movie, but Ben tells her that he saw it during her match, which causes Julie to be very furious. She and Gwen storm off in disgust along with Kevin, leaving Ben all alone to repent for what he has done in order to gain back their trust. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Rath, Echo Echo, Murk Upchuck, Big Chill, Cannonbolt and Lodestar make their Ultimate Alien debuts. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Rath (Ultimate Alien debut) *Echo Echo (Ultimate Alien debut) *Murk Upchuck (Ultimate Alien debut) *Big Chill (Ultimate Alien debut) *Cannonbolt (Ultimate Alien debut) *Lodestar (Ultimate Alien debut) Minor Events *Ben's middle name is revealed to be Kirby. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Carol Smith *Jeff (first re-appearance; cameo) Villains *Forever Knights (first re-appearance) **Urian (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) *Echo Echo (x2; first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (sensitive Ben) *Murk Upchuck (arrogant Ben; first re-appearance) *Big Chill (logical Ben; first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt (sensitive Ben; first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When Gwen asks Arrogant Ben about his attitude, he replies "I'm Ben classic", a reference to his personality in the original series and the third season of Alien Force. Trivia *This episode is the 100th episode overall of the franchise. *An episode of Static Shock shares the same title and has also been written by Len Uhley. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic Category:Filler